


One Way Trip to Divorce

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stacy finally decides to leave, Chase can’t handle it.





	One Way Trip to Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if there is anything else to tag. I’m currently very busy so I ended up rushing to post this, I apologize for any mistakes!

“I don’t love you anymore.”

The words hit Chase like a slap in the face. He is still for a moment, processing the words he just heard. Stacy doesn’t… love him anymore? She has to be joking, right? Right? She can’t be serious.

“W-What?”

He feels like he got his breath knocked out of him, he must’ve misheard her. He had to have. But judging by the look on Stacy’s face, he heard her perfectly. Grabbing the wall to steady himself, he starts to feel his world crumbling around him. Stacy can’t bare to look him in the eye.

“I… already got most of your stuff together while you were at work. The kids and I are going to my sisters for the weekend, I want you gone by the time we get back.”

Chase watches as Stacy starts to gather her own things, barely hearing her words due to the ringing in his ears. This can’t be real. This has to be a nightmare. Some sort of fucked up dream, she can’t… no. She wouldn’t do this to him, to them. Would she? Ignoring the choked up feeling in his throat, he lets out the softest whimper as tears start to build up. She would do this… wouldn’t she?

“Why?” The silence is heavy, each second crushing Chase’s heart more and more. He feels sick, throat feeling even tighter than before, “Why are you leaving me?”

Stacy seems to stop for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment, she decides not to reply. That in itself is an answer on its own. Chase lets his tears fall as she continues to pack her things, wanting more than anything to reach out to her. He stays still.

“I can change for you.”

It’s not the first time he’s said that, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. It clearly wasn’t the right thing to say, Stacy’s sad demeanor suddenly turning into something venomous. It’s not the first time that’s happened either.

“God dammit, Chase! You seriously hoped after all the pain you did to me, to us, that I’d forgive you? That I would keep giving you all of these fucking chances?! No! I’m done.”

It’s silent once more. Tears falling down Chase’s face as Stacy gives him a cold look of disgust. They hold eye contact until the tears block his vision entirely, he’s too heartbroken to wipe them away. He knows Stacy isn’t done saying spiteful things, and he knows his reaction to it isn’t helping at all.

“You’re pathetic. You’re a terrible husband and an even worse father. I don’t want the kids around you, not anymore. Maybe when you grow up I’ll think about it.” Stacy shoves the last of her things into her bag, not wanting to be near him she storms out of the room. Chase can’t help but follow her like a lost puppy. She doesn’t mean those things… she’s just upset.

Stacy ignores him the entire time, mumbling rude things under her breath every now and then. Once she’s ready to leave, she turns to face him. Time seems to stop for a moment, all unsaid emotions showing in their faces. As Stacy opens her mouth to speak, he breaks.

Falling to his knees, Chase lets out a heart wrenching sob. He reaches out as if to grab her, instead he desperately clenches at the air. He feels like he’s drowning and she’s the only thing able to keep him afloat. Sniffling, he tries to speak only for more sobs to come. Stacy only stands there, staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

He wants to beg for one more kiss. Just one last kiss before she goes. Please, just one more. Chase doesn’t say anything though, afraid of the reaction he would get for such a request. Choking on a sob, he forces himself to speak before Stacy leaves.

“I’ll do anything… please… please stay…”

Grabbing her hand, he stares up at her with an anguished look on his face. He truly would do anything for her to stay, to not take the kids away. Stacy doesn’t seem to care though, shoving Chase’s hand away from her as she leaves the house, making sure to slam the door after her.

Chase curls into a ball then, sobs wracking his body. He wants to go after her, wants to make her believe him. Rather than doing that though, he crawls on his hands and knees to the kitchen. Struggling to stand up, he uses the counter to help him gain balance. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, he sinks back down to the floor as he takes a swig.

It doesn’t take him long to finish off the bottle, though his shirt ending up being covered with tears and liquor spills. He can’t remember how long he was sitting on the floor, holding a now empty bottle. All he remembers is opening his eyes to see a picture of him and Stacy across the room. It was one of their wedding photos.

Pushing himself to his feet, the empty bottle slips out of his hands and shatters onto the floor. Chase can’t bring himself to care as he stumbles over to the picture. Snatching it from the table that it’s on, he falls to the floor as tears start to build up. Curling into a ball as he holds the photo to his chest, he breaks down once more before falling asleep.

“I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a fic that’s more lengthy than what I usually write, I hope if you read it that you’ll enjoy it. Anyways, this was more of a filler fic for this month. Hopefully it’s not too terrible. Thanks for reading if you got this far!


End file.
